Dawning Love
by Daryl-Dixons-Gurl
Summary: Dawn Thompson's older brother has bee kidnapped so she goes to Eric Northman for help. He agrees to help. Through this they will go through prophecies, love, glammers, everything just to save him and figure out what they mean to one another. Eric/OC and Alcide/OC Rated Ma because of language and sexul scenes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn looked around her living room slowly. Something was different about it. Just hours before it was filled to the brim with people celebrating her college graduation. And by people, of course they were fellow werewolves. She bit her lip as she dropped her keys onto the coffee table. "Hello?" she asked slowly. "Matthew!?" she called out. She knew her older brother should be there cleaning up since she had slipped out to get away from the mass of people. But where was he now? If he had left, he would have left a note or called or something. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked it, but there was nothing there either. "Matthew!? This isn't funny anymore!" she called out. She stopped and tried to sniff the air around her. She was slightly intoxicated so her senses were a little off. But it hit her nonetheless. Someone had recently sprayed Febreeze all throughout her house. And she hated that stuff. She sneezed and sniffed the air once again and this time she got passed the air freshener and to the heart of the eeriness. Someone unfamiliar had been there. And she knew, Matthew was gone. She entered the kitchen to find a note.

**_We have your darling brother. Bring us the cash he owes us and you can have him back. Shreveport, Louisiana. If we don't get the money in a month, he will be dead. We will be in contact soon._**

Dawn's grey eyes grew wide as she began to shake. How could he be gone? How could they just take him from her? And who were they exactly? The phone rang making her jump. She crossed the kitchen and picked the phone up. "Hello?" she answered.

"Miss Thompson?" a deep voice replied.

"This is she." Dawn said.

"Two million dollars. Left in the forest outside of Shreveport. One month." The voice said.

"Let me talk to my brother!" she snapped, but the line died and she was left standing there, with no idea of what she should do. She tugged at her black hair with blue streaks. She was beyond annoyed. Now shewas pissed. And on a mission.

* * *

Dawn parked outside of the night club. Every fiber of her being told her to flee, but she couldn't. Not yet at least. She'd asked everyone in Indiana she knew, and they all said the same thing. To go to the vampire sheriff in Shreveport. Eric Northman. After Dawn had done much digging around with friends, she had found out that Matthew had been in deep trouble with some vampires, so it would make sense that Eric Northman might have some information. She got out of her truck and locked it before walking up to the entrance. She straightened her dress a little before stopping in front of a tall woman. "May I help you were?" the woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I need to speak with Sheriff Northman." Dawn replied calmly.

The woman looked her up and down before nodding. "Take my spot." She said to a big male vampire. "Follow me." She said to Dawn before entering the night club. The second Dawn stepped in, all eyes were on her. Why wouldn't they be? It was mainly a night club for vampires, and some fang-bangers. Dawn didn't falter in her step though. She kept her head high and followed the woman until they come up onto a stage and they stopped before a blonde vampire who looked incredibly bored. That is until he noticed Dawn. "This little wolf got lost, and would like to speak with you." The woman said.

"Thank you Pam." The vampire said as he stood. Dawn gulped lightly when he was standing straight. She was tall for a girl, but he still towered over her. Pam nodded and walked away, glancing back at them only for a second. "Eric Northman." He said.

"Dawn Thompson." She said cautiously.

"You're not a part of the Shreveport pack are you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I am from a pack in southern Indiana." She said calmly.

Eric nodded. "Figures." He said as he sat in his throne once again. He motioned for her to sit on the cushioned seat before him. She sat down as he crossed his legs and his green eyes stared at her. "What are you here for?" he asked.

"Some vampires from here kidnapped my brother. And everyone back home, vampire and werewolf alike, told me to speak to the sheriff who resided in Shreveport. Which is you of course." She said.

Eric nodded and folded his hands in his lap. "How do you know they're from my area?" he asked.

"This is where I have to bring the ransom to. A ransom I cannot afford, so I wish to save my brother." She said. She opened her purse and pulled out the ransom note that had been left to her. "Here's the note." She said as she passed it to him.

Eric took it and read it over a few times before looking back up at Dawn. "What do you think I can do about this?" he asked.

"I've heard you are great at solving things like this. Mysteries and what not." Dawn stated.

"Hmm, that I am." Eric said. "What's in it for me?" he asked.

Dawn bit her lip. "I can pay you." She said.

Eric chuckled. "Oh no, you cannot. I require more money than this ransom." He said with a grin. "How about, I help you, and then I tell you what I want in return?"

Dawn bit her lip harder drawing blood from it. She knew not to do deals with vampires. Especially ones that might have bad repercussions. But she wanted Matthew back. He was her brother. All she had left in this world. She sighed and her eyes met his, but he was looking at the blood on her lip. "Deal." She said quietly.

Eric's eyes flicked back up to her grey eyes and he smiled. "Great." He said as he shook her hand.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Alright, my first chapter of this._

_It's rated M beause there will be sex scenes later._

_I hope you guys like this._

_Read & Review!_

_Yours Truly,_

**_~Daryl-Dixons-Gurl~_**


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn stood before a fellow werewolf. She had just gotten out of her car at her hotel and there he was. Towering over her. "Who are you?" he growled. "And why are you here?"

"I was here to meet Eric Northman." She said.

This took him aback and the tall brunette stepped back a little. "What for?" he asked.

"That is none of your business." Dawn said defiantly.

He growled at this. "I am pack leader of the Shreveport pack, making this my business." He said.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I'm here to save my brother." She stated. "And I know Eric can help me."

The man folded his arms across his chest. "I can verify that there is another wolf in Shreveport. We sensed him the other night. But none of us have been able to find him. I'm Alcide Herveaux." He said sticking his hand out to shake.

Dawn grabbed it and shook it. "Dawn Thompson." She said.

Alcide nodded, "Well, we'll keep our ears open. And if we hear or see anything, I'll find you. I'm pretty sure I know who all you'll be around. So I'll find you easily." He said. He turned and walked over to his truck and drove off, leaving Dawn alone once again.

* * *

Dawn entered Fangtasia the following night and was led into a backroom. When she opened the door she found Eric, Pam, another woman, and another male vampire. They all turned to her once she entered. "Ah, here she is." Eric said as he stood. "Dawn, meet our main detective, Sookie Stackhouse."

"Hello." The blonde woman said as she shook Dawn's hand.

"Hi." Dawn replied.

"And this is her…mate…Bill Compton." Eric said pointing to the male vampire.

"How do you do?" Bill asked politely as he shook Dawn's hand.

Dawn nodded a little before turning her attention back to Eric whose eyes had stayed on her since she'd entered the room. "Now what?" she asked.

"Sit down. I need to see some things." Sookie said.

Dawn nodded and sat in the chair in front of Eric's desk and Sookie sat in the other one. She took Dawn's hands into her own and Dawn said, "You're a faerie."

"Yes…I am." Sookie said before closing her eyes and concentrating very hard. "Oh my…" Sookie whispered. "Oh…how….sad. And lonely." She said quietly.

Dawn tore her hands from Sookie's when she realized what was happening. "What the hell!?" Dawn demanded.

"Sorry I didn't warn you. But there's a chance that you may know these vampires who took your brother, and this is the quickest way to find out." Eric stated.

"It doesn't mean she can probe me!" Dawn snapped angrily.

Eric sighed, "Will you all excuse us?" he asked, looking at the other three.

Pam nodded and led Sookie and Bill out, leaving Dawn alone with Eric. This time it was different. She looked over at him, and saw how attractive he was. She'd noticed the night before, but this was all different. They were completely alone and it gave her time to really notice. She banished the thoughts instantly and said, "What?"

Eric stood and walked around his desk and leaned against it, his feet crossed at the ankles as he stood before her. He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Do you want my help or not?"

"Of course I do." She said defiantly.

"Then you need to cooperate." He said.

"Does that mean I have to let some strange faerie know every detail of my life?" she demanded.

Eric sighed and looked down at his feet. "Yes. It does. But Sookie is a good person. She just wants to help you." He said.

Dawn looked away, "No. I'll do this myself." She said as she stood and headed to the door.

Eric ran to her with vampire speed and stood before her, towering over her. "You want your brother back alive…don't you?" he asked. Dawn stepped back, trying to control herself. Being this close her senses were in a frenzy by his intoxicating scent. "If you don't agree with this, not only will he die. But you probably will too." He added.

Dawn released a shaky breath and Eric grinned. He knew what he was doing to her and it pissed her off. "Then at least I would be with him once again." She stated.

Eric sighed, "Is that what you really want?" he asked.

Dawn took another step back and looked away. "Of course not." She whispered.

"Then you need to cooperate." Eric said quietly.

Dawn sighed and nodded slowly. "Alright. Bring them back in." she said as she turned away from him.

"Wait." He said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Have you ever fought vampires before?" he asked.

"Yes. In my wolf form and this one. Why?" she asked.

"Because I think I may know who took your brother, but they're deadly and we'll need fighters. Including you." He said.

"Deal." She said as she took her seat once again.

* * *

_Authors Note:_

_I hope you guys enjoyed this next chapter._

_I realze they're kind of short, but I already had it typed up, and hadn't intended to put it on here._

_Keep reading and tell your friends._

_Also please review, I love them!_

_Yours Truly,_

**_~Daryl-Dixons-Gurl~_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir…?" a voice said from the doorway of Eric's office a week later.

Eric stood and let the man enter. "Yes?" he asked with a growl.

"Mr. Herveaux is here." The man said.

"Let him in." Eric growled as he glanced at the sleeping Dawn.

Moments later Alcide was entering the room. His eyes instantly fell on Dawn and then he looked back at Eric. "Eric."

"Wolf." Eric growled out. "Sit down." He said as he sat back down in his seat. Alcide nodded and sat down. "Why are you here?"

"I believe her brother has wandered into our pack. He's severely injured and he keeps asking about her." Alcide said.

Eric's interest was instantly piqued and he sat up and looked at Alcide. "Dawn, wake up." He said.

Dawn slowly woke up and looked at Eric and smiled a little, and then turned her attention to Alcide. "Oh, hello Alcide." She said quietly. "What brings you here?"

"Your brother." He said.

* * *

Dawn and Eric followed Alcide out into the woods and stopped at a shed. "You've been keeping my brother in here!?" she asked.

"For now." Alcide stated. He walked up to the door and unlocked the padlock and pulled it open. "Come out." He said.

Dawn shoved past him and ran into the shed. Her eyes quickly adjusted and she found Matthew curled up in the corner. "Matthew." She said breathlessly.

"Dawn…is that you?" he asked weakly.

Dawn nodded, tears escaping her eyes as she fell to her knees beside him and enveloped him in her arms. "You're alive." She whispered.

"For now. You have to get out of here Dawn. They're watching me. It's not me they want. It's you. Please, go." Matthew said.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked with bewilderment as Eric walked into the shed to stand behind her.

"There's a prophecy. And you fulfill it." Matthew said. "Something about Lilith." He added.

Eric tensed and Dawn sensed it. "Dawn, you have to leave now." Eric said.

"What? I can't leave him Eric!" Dawn said. Eric grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulders. "Eric, let me go!" she shouted as he ran out of the shed. He was tackled and she was thrown into a thorn bush. "Fuck me!" she exclaimed as the thorns dug into her skin. She opened her eyes and her grey ones met brown ones. She tensed and kicked out, but the vampire was stronger and he pulled her out of the thorn bush. "Get off!" she shouted as she shoved him away and turned to run. He reached out and grabbed her arm, his long nails digging in and drawing blood. "Ah!" she screamed out in pain. She tore her arm from his iron grip and felt the deep cuts form. She cried out as she turned into her wolf form and ran. She heard them after her so she ran as fast as she could, only to be tackled. She turned into her human form. "Let me go!" she screamed out.

"Dawn…" she froze and her grey eyes met green ones and she relaxed, realizing it was Eric. "Stand up." He said as he stood and pulled her up with him. His eyes went down her naked body, drinking in her C-cup breasts and medium waist. When his eyes began to go lower, she slapped him and their eyes met once again. "Here." He said as he took his leather jacket off. Since he was so tall, when she slipped it on, it covered everything and she felt a little better. "C'mon. Let's get back to Fangtasia." He said as he put a protective arm around her shoulder.

She nodded and began to walk with him, but the more she walked, the weaker she felt. "Eric…" she whispered weakly before collapsing.

* * *

Dawn woke up and looked around wearily, trying to figure out where she was. She soon realized she was on one of the couches in Fangtasia, wearing an oversized Fangtasia shirt. She felt more powerful than normal as she sat up slowly.

"You're awake." A deep voice said. Dawn looked over and saw Eric sitting in his throne, his eyes locked onto her. "You've been out for a few hours. I had to give you some of my blood to keep you from going to the E.R." he said.

Dawn nodded a little as she swung her legs around to touch the floor. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Eric stood and walked over to her. "How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Fine thank you. Eric?"

"Hmm?" he asked as he sat beside her.

"Do you know what this prophecy is?" she asked slowly.

Eric sighed a little and furrowed his brows. "I figured you'd ask. No. Pam is going to research it when she wakes up tonight. Speaking of which, I don't want to seem rude, but I do need my rest." He said.

Dawn nodded and stood slowly. "I understand. Go rest. I'll return later tonight." She said. She crossed the room and stopped. She turned back to him and he tossed her, her car keys. "Uh, good morning." She said with a smile.

* * *

"Good evening Dawn." Pam said as Dawn came up.

"Good evening Pam." She replied with a smile. "Eric got anything for me tonight?"

Pam nodded and waved the male vampire who normally took her spot, over. "Follow." She said as they entered Fangtasia. "So, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm good. I slept all of today. And showered. So I feel good." She said as they went through a door and down a hall into Eric's office. "Oh, hello Sookie…Bill." She said nodding to the other two who were in there.

"No time for pleasantries. Sit." Eric said. Dawn bit her lip and looked around to find that the only other seat was taken by Sookie. "Oh, right." He said as he got up and motioned for her to sit in his seat. She nodded and walked over and sat down in his comfy chair. "Comfy?" he asked with a toothy grin.

Dawn looked up at him and a surge of heat washed over her. "Yes, thank you." She said quietly as she turned away. She knew it had to be his blood that was affecting her this way so she shrugged it off. "So, what do you have for me?" she asked.

Eric smiled and leaned against the wall. "Well, a crazy fucking prophecy." He stated.

"Well, get on with it." Dawn said.

"Right." He said as he tore his eyes away from her. "It says that there will be one, first of its kind, with the blood to revive Lilith. This being must be sacrificed along with a vampire and the great Lilith will rise from their blood." He said.

"And that's me!? How!? I'm like any other werewolf!" she said.

"But you're not." Sookie said quietly as she stood up.

"How would you know!?" she asked.

Sookie sighed, "Because I felt it that first day we met. I thought I was wrong, I am only part fae…But no you are half fae." She said.

"How?" she asked. "Faeries are never attracted to weres.

"I don't know." Sookie replied. "But it's there. And you are half fae." She said quietly.

"And that's why they need your blood. You're the first like this ever." Eric said quietly.

"And they're using my brother." She said quietly.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_Well, thre you guys go._

_Sorry it took so long._

_Also the story will be picking up soon. :)_

_Keep reading and reviewing!_

**_~Daryl-Dixons-Gurl~_**


End file.
